Finally Someone to love
by HanableKing28
Summary: A Lucius and Hermione moment when she feels guilty for cheating on and already unfaithful Ron. Lucius shows the flaw in staying with the red headed buffoon. one-shot.


_**This is for the coupling that doesn't get as much attention as it should. For my fellow Lumione lovers, I give you think one shot.**_

I sat up, the silk sheet slipping off my body like water and pooling around my waist.

I looked out the window of the small hotel room somewhere near the outskirts of muggle London. The rain steadily falling from the dark grey sky above.

Looking over to the well muscled, blonde that is lying next to me, the guilt of what we had just done came crashing down on me.

I had now officially cheated on Ron with a married man. How could I do something like this, this wasn't me, I didn't do things like this.

But I couldn't deny the attraction that I had always felt for this man since Ron had first cheated on me with Lavender.

When he found me crying he had shown me his softer side that I never knew existed. Then when he changed sides before the final battle and became a spy for the Order, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

He was always kind to me after the war, we would owl each other every day, writing long detailed letters back and forth. I loved the attention that he gave me.

He was everything that Ron wasn't, he listened when I spoke, cared about my opinion, always had time for me, was caring towards me, gentle, loving, intelligent, strong and stood by what he believed in. He had changed so much since the war.

I could tell when the ghosts of the past seemed to invade his mind for a moment. I would try and distract him. He didn't deserve the guilt that he lived with every day. He deserved a clean slate just like anyone else.

But none of these things changed the fact that I had just cheated on my long time boyfriend. I know that Ron is unfaithful but at least he always came back home to me. That had to count for something, now that I had cheated on him, it meant that I was now the unfaithful one. I couldn't stand it. A single silent tear fell down my cheek and landed on the dark silver covers.

I picked up his dress shirt and pulled it over myself. The large shirt hung on my body as I walked towards the window to watch the rain.

I was startled from my thoughts by a pair of large warm arms wrapping around my torso. He kissed my neck and buried his face in my mess of curls.

I just let him hold me for a second, relishing in the safe feeling that I had when he held me.

"Come back to bed." He whispered sweetly in my ear.

I shivered, just hearing that low drawl made me want do anything and everything I could to please him.

I turned in his arms to face him.

"What's wrong love?" the concern in his voice made my heart flutter.

"We can't do this again Lucius." I mumbled into his bare sculpted chest.

"Why not?" he murmured softly and stroked my hair gently, fingering a curl.

"You are married for starters then there is the fact of my boyfriend that I have been dating for over a year." I stopped trying to take a steadying breath. "I really don't want to stop when it comes to you but," it was so hard to control the quiver in my voice, "but I can't stand the fact the I'm going to hurt someone. Neither Narcissa nor Ron deserve this."

I braved looking up to his face.

A frown was sitting on his lips. Those soft tender lips that could be strong and fierce at the same time as loving and delicate. I stared at them then at his eyes. They were always open to me, like he wanted me to know every emotion that he felt.

"Hermione." He breathed my name.

I looked back down. My hands were resting on his shoulders and I was twirling a lock of his soft hair around my ring finger.

He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him again. I looked into those beautiful eyes.

"Listen to me love. Ron has been cheating on you since the relationship started and before that even. Every other night he is off with a different woman. He only comes back home is because he doesn't want to be responsible for anything. If he didn't come back to you he wouldn't be able to live properly. He can't hold a job or do anything for himself. If he truly cared about you then he wouldn't be sleeping around." His words stung. I felt the prickle of tears behind my eyes.

He took in a deep breath. "And Narcissa isn't a problem anymore. We got into a huge fight and I told her to leave the manor." He tightened his arms around me. "She is now staying with her sister. The divorce papers will soon be official." He finished in a whisper.

I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. His angular features, that strong jaw line, those mesmerising eyes. I still couldn't believe that he was here with me.

"Say something darling." His words broke my trans.

"Why are you telling me this?" I was nervous because I didn't want to jump to the conclusion that he actually wanted to be with me.

"I am telling you this because I want you to leave that undeserving pig and come be with me." He murmured against my lips.

My heart rate picked up. He really wanted me? I couldn't seem to understand why.

"Are you being serious?" I couldn't keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Yes darling, I want to be with you like this all the time. I want shower you with jewels and take care of you." He rubbed his thumb across my lips.

I crashed my lips onto his and I linked my arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

He responded by roughly pulling me by my waist to him and hungrily devouring my lips with his own. His tongue running across my bottom lip, I gladly opened my mouth for him. His tongue dominating mine and brushing sweetly in the inside of my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss. That seemed to push him over the edge, he picked me up and gently tossed me onto the bed. I lay there with my body splayed across the sheets.

He crawled on top of me and his looming figure seemed more possessive that threatening.

I just lay there, only moving my eyes as the followed his own.

He started by kissing the hallow of my neck and moving upwards. Goosebumps breaking out across my skin. He made his way up to my ear and kissed the shell of my ear.

"What are you going to do now my little lioness?" my actions seemed to amuse him greatly.

"Leave Ron." I was hesitant to say it but when I did. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"And after that, I am inviting you to come and stay with me at the manor." He nuzzled my neck.

"That sounds like a dream come true." I pulled his head away and looked him in the eye.

He smiled one of those rare Lucius smiles.

I giggled.

"Good, now let's get you out of that shall we and pick up where we left off."

_**Amazing, I know. Ish. Don't judge. I love this pairing.**_

_**Me out.**_


End file.
